A Summer's Shadow
by Indigo Tides
Summary: I don't want to sound like a broken record based on other authors, but this Fanfic DOES contain a couple meeting and it DOES involve the changing of one's life. But there are no main characters from A:TLA series. None. Like, at all. Except for references. *gasp!* It's about a girl traveling the globe with new friends. There's danger, humor, fluffy bits and friendship moments.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of the cartoon series Avatar The Last Airbender, or plot, or anything.**

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I'm the type of person who has certain craves in fandoms, so you can probably guess which one I'm into now! :) I don't think I'm going to use any characters from the actual show, but I like the idea of the settings and other elements that contribute to the series.**

**This is my first Fanfic in Avatar: The Last Airbender section, so reviews or just any type of comment are greatly appreciated. Or just reading it will do! I enjoy sharing what I love to do for others to enjoy.**

**Inner voice: Aww! Look! Indigo is getting all cheesy with the readers!**

**Me:...Just no, please.**

**Inner voice: You do realize that people just want to get to the story, right?**

**Me: Of course! *jeez***

***Strokes invisible Gandalf's beard* So, yeah. I think I covered everything. Enjoy fellow readers!**

**~Indigo Tides**

* * *

><p>Song Lee knew that the turtle duck had broken the vase. She saw it tip the whole thing over in search for crumbs. And she swore she saw a disappointed look pass over its face before waddling back to its pond. But did she speak up?<p>

No, she didn't.

Only because the children of Xin Lee were disciplined by three rules: Don't speak unless spoken to, don't do unless told to, and don't interfere with adult business. Basically, she lived her childhood in the shadows of the inferior to her father. But now, she stood out in the baking sun with a broom and a chore to accomplish.

"Song!" came her mother's screech moments before. "Get down here this instant!"

Usually when that command came, a feeling of dread pooled in the bottom of Song's stomach. "Yes, Mother," she complied and hastily made her way to the front porch. Her mother, Jan Lee, was standing over the mess of shattered clay with a storm brewing in her eyes.

"What have I told you about messing around with my precious vases? This one was imported right from halfway across the nation!" She exclaimed, waving her hands toward the shards that lay by her feet. A strand of her brown-but-now-graying-hair fell loose from her bun and waved with her wild hand movements.

"You could have brought it inside," Song said quietly.

Jan's eyes bugged slightly and she opened her mouth yell again, but a deeper voice cut her off. "Song Lee, you **WILL **clean up the mess and you **WILL** apologize to your mother. Watch your mouth."

Though he was inside the house, Song could still feel his irritating voice lace with ice as though he was right in front of her. Jan had her hands on her hips and nodded, as though Xin had fixed everything with a couple simple sentences. So, she said sorry and had a broom thrust in her hand.

"You are one lucky turtle duck," Song called out to the creature that was now sitting on the edge of the yard's property line. "My father would've cooked you for dinner tonight if I busted you."

The turtle duck gave her a short quack before returning back to sun bathe.

Song then swept the pieces behind their neighbor's fence. There was nowhere else, really, for her dump the trash like that. The couple who owned the house were both retired and never stepped outside, much less look behind their small marshland in the backyard. So far, she had a mini dump with dust, some old food morsels and now vase shards.

Song's next daily chore was to go to the market in town. The Lee family for whatever reason, with only three people, run out of milk and flour everyday. Apparently, according to her mother, the market's jumbo package is too expensive and tasteless and they "have to" settle with the small packages. To Song, this was like giving a Badgermole one boulder per day because it couldn't handle a whole mountain.

Plus, they lived about a good mile from her little town's market. It didn't help that her house was perched on the top of a mountain, either.

Song sighed as she lugged the family's grocery basket on her back and descended down the first of many flight of stairs. Though what she didn't expect at the bottom was quite a schedule shifter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: CLIFFY! *bum bum buuum!* Hope you all enjoyed this first chappie. It was fun to write!**

**Take care, readers!**


End file.
